Minha Timidez
by Margarida
Summary: UA, protagonizado por MDM. Cada sorriso, cada passo, cada gesto... Pena que nenhum deles é dirigido a mim? Fazer o quê se a timidez é minha sina... Prsente para minha migona Ju, conhecida por aqui como Kalíope...


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (Mentira, o Shura é meu, o Oros também...)

**Disclaimer 2: **Juliana é uma criação minha, muito linda e galáctica... E por conta disso vivemos um impasse: ela tem que me pagar direitos autorais para poder viver, mas está me devendo vinte e três anos dessa grana...

Esta oneshot é um pedido que moça Juliana me fez, sabendo que sou uma louca por um romance básico. Ela nasceu por conta de algo que nós duas percebemos na fic dela, "Galácticas na Grécia": Juliana e MDM formam um par bacana... Mas como seria um relacionamento dos dois sem ser na base da comédia ou do escracho? Respondendo a esta pergunta, aqui está a fic "Minha Timidez". E mais uma coisa: acho que tem gente que vai se surpreender com o MDM descrito aqui...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Minha Timidez**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Toda vez que te olho,**

**Crio um romance**

**Te persigo, mudo**

**Todos instantes**

Lá vinha ela, pela calçada. Linda, com seus cachos ruivos balançando suavemente pelo efeito da brisa, caindo como ondas por suas costas, nuas por conta do decote de seu vestido preto. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam, os riscos dourados que os enfeitavam eram tão encantadores e diferentes, impossível não reparar neles.

Impossível parecia ser ela reparar nele, um rapaz comum, parado ao portão da escola, esperando pelo momento em que ela entraria por ali e lhe daria um boa noite, por mais breve que fosse. E ele, mais uma vez, iria engasgar e não responderia a tempo de ganhar um sorriso de volta. Era um Romeo, curtindo sua paixão platônica por uma Julieta que, na verdade, se chamava Juliana.

-Boa noite. – ela lhe disse, entrando pelo portão da escola, carregando apostilas e sua inseparável mochila vermelha.

-Bo-boa no-noi-te... – respondeu, engasgado como era previsto. E, também como previra, tarde demais para ganhar um sorriso de sua musa.

-Aê, vai ficar parado feito besta, atrapalhando a passagem?

Lançou um olhar envenenado para o autor da gracinha, que se encolheu atrás de si. Resmungando algo inaudível, entrou pelo portão pisando duro, não ouviu o pedido de desculpas do pobre incauto.

-Desculpa aí, Máscara...

Máscara da Morte. Um apelido carinhoso que ganhara de seus colegas de curso, por conta de seu jeito fechado, soturno e de pouquíssimas palavras. Ah, se soubessem o porquê de suas atitudes pouco sociáveis... Afinal, como iria explicar que ele, um siciliano puro, era, na verdade, tímido? Timidez que se multiplicava em mil todas as vezes que a bela ruiva passava por si ou se aproximava.

Fazia um ano que estudavam juntos na mesma turma do curso de fotografia da Escola Panamericana de Artes (1), mas nunca haviam trocado mais do que cinco ou seis frases entre si. Juliana era uma garota alegre, popular, estava sempre cercada pelos caras mais bacanas e bonitos da escola, inclusive aquele escorpião maldito que atendia pelo nome de Miro e era o sonho de consumo de onze entre dez garotas da escola. Nem o fato de a melhor amiga dela estar de rolo com o espanhol de seu grupo de estudos ajudava, Máscara jamais diria algo sobre sua paixão para Shura.

O fato era que aquele seria mais uma noite admirando de longe a sua musa e também, mais uma noite próxima à conclusão do curso, dali a cerca de dois meses. Depois, talvez nunca mais a visse.

**Falo pouco**

**Não sou de dar indiretas**

**Me arrependo do que digo**

**Em frases incertas**

-Já soube do trabalho que o Batatinha passou para a gente, como conclusão do curso? – perguntou uma morena com cara de avoada à Juliana, chamando o professor pelo apelido carinhoso que ambas haviam lhe dado.

-Que trabalho, Sheila?

-Ele quer que façamos um book sobre a diversidade cultural em São Paulo, focando a contribuição das colônias estrangeiras na cidade. Parece que ele vai sortear entre os alunos quem vai pesquisar o quê, para não dar confusão.

-Ah, gostei desse trabalho... Se eu pegar a colônia lituana, você vai me dar uma força, né?

-E precisa pedir, sua tonha!

Ambas riram, a amizade que tinham era dessas para toda vida. E Máscara ficava em sua carteira nos fundos da sala, desejando que aquele sorriso que Juliana dirigia à amiga fosse para si um dia.

A aula transcorreu de maneira tranqüila e o professor não sorteou quem ficaria com qual colônia. Decidira pelo perfil dos alunos, chamando um por um para discorrer sobre o tema que seria apresentado, com uma surpresa: o trabalho seria em dupla.

-Bem que poderíamos fazer esse trabalho juntos, o que acha? – perguntou Miro à Juliana, bem ao pé do ouvido da moça. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso, mas logo após fez uma careta de "nem morta", provocando risos em Sheila.

Alheio a tudo, sentindo seu sangue ferver por conta do assédio daquele inseto à sua pequena, Máscara da Morte saiu da sala, antes mesmo de o professor lhe passar seu tema e quem seria sua dupla.

**Se eu tento ser direto, o medo me ataca**

**Sem poder nada fazer**

**Sei que tento me vencer, acabar com a mudez**

**Quando eu chego perto, tudo esqueço e não tenho vez**

-Há, isso é marmelada, Sheila... Você pegou a colônia lituana!

-Tá reclamando do quê, Miro, se você vai pesquisar a colônia grega?

-Mais sorte tive eu... – disse Shura, abraçado à morena, o trio no corredor de saída da escola – Não peguei a colônia espanhola, mas vou fazer dupla com minha pequena...

Deu um beijo em Sheila, um sinal para que Miro fosse embora logo dali e deixasse os dois em paz. Mas não ficaram muito tempo sozinhos, já que Juliana apareceu, com cara de perdida.

-Que foi, Ju? Por que essa cara?

-Vocês sabem quem é Romeo?

-Romeo? Sei lá, por quê?

-Porque ele é a minha dupla, nós pegamos a colônia italiana. Mas ele não estava na sala na hora que o professor chamou, então o Batatinha só falou comigo.

-Romeo... Romeo... Ah, cabeçudo! – Shura deu um tapa na própria testa – É o italiano dos cabelos azuis, que faz parte do meu grupo de estudos... Eu o vi saindo mais cedo, parecia bravo com alguma coisa.

-Esse aí não é aquele cara do apelido simpático, Máscara da Morte?

-Ele mesmo... Ó, Ju, o cara sempre chega cedo, dá para você conversar com ele antes da aula amanhã.

-Pode ser... Valeu, Shura... – Juliana foi saindo para a rua – E vê se entrega a minha amiga em casa direitinho, hein!

**Me consolo, foi errado o momento, talvez,**

**Mas na verdade, nada esconde essa minha timidez**

**Eu carrego comigo a grande agonia**

**De pensar em você, toda hora do dia**

Na noite seguinte, não ficou no portão esperando-a. Talvez estivesse cansado de nunca ser notado por ela, então resolveu ir logo para a sala, ainda vazia. Sentou-se e afundou sua atenção em uma apostila sobre fotos históricas, não queria pensar nela. Naquela noite, não queria vê-la e novamente só ficar sonhando com seu sorriso ou uma palavra dirigida a si.

-Com licença... Você que é o Romeo?

Congelou, os olhos pregados na apostila. Como não havia ouvido alguém se aproximar de si? Pior, será que aquela pessoa era mesmo quem estava pensando? Arriscou um olhar de esguelha para a cadeira ao lado e seu coração falhou uma batida. Era Juliana, sentada bem próxima a si, linda com seus cachos vermelhos presos em um coque de fios soltos e um vestido azul, de tecido leve que marcava suas curvas e pernas bem torneadas.

-So-Sou eu... – disse, praguejando internamente por gaguejar mais uma vez.

-Que bom, meu nome é Juliana... Você saiu mais cedo ontem, então não sabe que faremos o trabalho do Batati... Quer dizer, do professor Alexandre, juntos.

-O quê?

O rapaz tomou um susto quando ouviu aquilo, a apostila foi ao chão, assim como sua mochila. Juliana fez uma careta de surpresa no início, depois desatou a rir. Pelo visto, o tal Romeo era atrapalhado feito sua amiga Sheila.

-Ah, des-desculpe pela ba-bagunça...

-Não precisa se desculpar, está tudo bem... E então, o que acha de trabalharmos juntos?

-A-acho que... Que... Que vai ser bom. Você é a melhor, sempre tira as melhores fotos e notas da turma.

-Que é isso, eu só faço o que gosto, do jeito que gosto. E esse trabalho vai ser bacana para você, nós vamos registrar a colônia italiana.

-Por que acha que vai ser bacana para mim?

-Be, nós vamos fotografar a sua gente... Você é italiano, não?

Máscara assentiu, sorrindo por dentro. Então ela sabia algo sobre si, significava que ele não era assim tão invisível para ela. Ficou olhando para o nada feito bobo, nem percebeu que ela rabiscava algo em um pedaço de papel e lhe estendia o mesmo.

-Romeo?

-Hã?

-Tome aqui, é o meu telefone... Me passa o seu, a gente precisa se falar durante o dia para combinar como vai ser o trabalho, onde vamos tirar as fotos, essas coisas...

Trêmulo, ele pegou o papel e escreveu seu número em outro, a letra saiu até meio garranchada. Entregou à garota, que agradeceu com um sorriso e se levantou para voltar ao seu lugar, logo sendo cercada pelo inseto sedutor que chegava naquele momento.

Suspirou, aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade. Passaria um bom tempo ao lado de Juliana, fariam o trabalho juntos. E, quem sabe, tomaria coragem de contar a ela o que sentia?

**Eu carrego comigo, a grande agonia**

**Na verdade nada esconde essa minha timidez**

**Na verdade nada esconde essa minha timidez**

Os dias passaram, Juliana e Máscara formavam uma dupla imbatível, tinham as mesmas idéias para fotos, enquadramentos e luz, Sheila até brincava que havia perdido seu lugar como colega de trabalho da amiga.

E, a cada dia, ele se descobria mais apaixonado por ela, a alegria de Juliana era contagiante. E, como não podia deixar de ser, sua timidez aumentara em proporções estratosféricas, nem conseguia racionalizar uma maneira de se declarar à ela.

O prazo para a entrega do trabalho chegava ao fim, seria naquela semana. Depois, alguns cumprimentos pela parceria bem feita e adeus, nunca mais se veriam. Não, aquilo não podia ficar assim!

-Puxa, já está acabando... Só faltam as fotos da festa de São Vito, né?

-Sim... Eu te encontro no metrô às cinco horas, no sábado... Tudo bem?

-Claro... Até lá, Romeo!

Despedia-se dele sempre com um beijo no rosto, não sabia os efeitos que tal gesto provocava no rapaz.

**Talvez escreva um poema**

**No qual grite o seu nome**

**Nem sei se vale a pena**

**Talvez só telefone**

Então o sábado chegou, inexplicavelmente quis se arrumar melhor para a festa. Um jeans de lavagem escura, sapatos pretos e camisa branca. Básico, mas que combinava tão bem com o tom moreno de sua pele, os cabelos azuis desalinhados de propósito, seus olhos também azuis tinham um brilho diferente naquela tarde.

No local do encontro, ela já o esperava, de máquina em punho e a mochila vermelha, inconfundível. Usava uma calça preta e uma camisete verde, de seda. E botas, confortáveis para caminhar por entre barracas e estandes lotados de gente.

Aproximou-se dela e, ao cumprimentar Juliana, foi alvo dos suspiros de um grupinho de meninas próximas a eles. A garota lançou um olhar enviesado para elas, por que se sentira incomodada com aquilo?

Chegaram ao local, lotado de gente como era previsto. Juliana se enfiava no meio da multidão, tirava fotos das mamas cozinhando, das crianças com roupas típicas, os grupos folclóricos. Máscara se sentia em casa, desde pequeno, quando chegara da Itália com os pais, freqüentava aquela festa, adorava aquela farra.

Dezenas de fotos foram tiradas, até que ambos se cansaram e decidiram parar para comer alguma coisa. Algo que ficou somente na intenção, porque conhecidos do rapaz puxaram os dois para uma pista improvisada no meio da festa, era hora de dançar a tarantela.

Rindo, trocando as pernas, dando o braço um ao outro, dançaram a música inteira e mais outras, só pararam quando os pés gritavam dentro do sapato, de tanto cansaço. Para não correr riscos de serem puxados novamente, pediram uma tradicional macarronada e foram comer em uma rua próxima, mais vazia. Sentaram na calçada mesmo e ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, apreciando a comida. Devias ser por volta das nove horas da noite.

**Eu me ensaio, mas nada sai**

**O seu rosto me distrai**

**E, como um raio,**

**Eu encubro, eu disfarço, eu camuflo, eu desfaço**

-Fazia tempo que não me divertia tanto... – comentou Juliana, deixando o prato de plástico no chão – Acho que é porque não tinha uma companhia tão divertida quanto você!

O rapaz engasgou com a última garfada, precisou deixar o prato de lado para tossir. Juliana deu um tapinha em suas costas, Máscara estava vermelho.

-Está bem?

-Si-sim... Mas você... Você não costuma sair com o Miro, ele não é divertido?

-O Miro? Até que é, mas se acha um pouco demais... Eu gosto de caras que sabem conversar... Que nem você, sabe?

-E-eu?

-Claro... A única coisa que te atrapalha é essa timidez... – ele arregalou os olhos – Qual é, acha que eu não percebi? Esse seu jeito de mal é só uma "máscara" para esconder a sua timidez, mas quer saber? Eu gosto dos caras tímidos, geralmente são mais sensíveis, entendem mais as mulheres...

Juliana falava sorrindo, Romeo fixou o olhar na bela garota. Uma brisa se fez presente, passou por eles e fez com que os cachos vermelhos dela esvoaçassem para trás, deixando-a ainda mais linda aos seus olhos.

Então, algo impensável para si aconteceu. De repente, era como se toda sua timidez tivesse sumido com mágica, ele sequer prestava atenção no que ela dizia. Tudo que seus sentidos indicavam era aquela beleza à sua frente, a boca pequena e vermelha, tão convidativa. Quem sabe, ao menos uma vez, ser ousado valeria a pena.

Esticou a mão direita, puxando o rosto de Juliana para si. Ela mirou os olhos azuis do rapaz, tão intensos, e entendeu o que ele pretendia. Fechou os seus e Romeo a beijou, enlaçando a cintura da garota, aproximando assim seus corpos.

Quanto tempo aquele beijo durou, ninguém saberia dizer...

**Eu respiro bem fundo, hoje eu digo pro mundo**

**Mudei rosto e imagem, mas você me sorriu,**

**Lá se foi minha coragem,**

**Você me inibiu**

Segunda-feira à noite, Sheila esperava impaciente pela amiga, no portão da escola. Juliana tinha ligado no domingo, dizendo que tinha algo importante a dizer, mas deixara tudo no suspense. E se tinha algo que a morena detestava era ficar curiosa.

Shura logo chegou, estava com a garota quando Juliana ligara e compartilhava da curiosidade da namorada. Uma longa espera de meia hora e finalmente Juliana vinha pela calçada, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Até que enfim! Será que dá para me contar o que aconteceu no fim de semana para você estar assim, tão feliz!

-Eu também gostaria de saber, princesa... – disse Miro, aparecendo do nada e enlaçando a moça pela cintura. Gesto que não passou despercebido por...

-Hum-hum... – Romeo pigarreou, vindo por trás do inseto – Será que você poderia fazer o favor de soltar a minha namorada?

O olhar que lançou ao rapaz era tão feroz e mortal que Miro soltou Juliana rapidinho, entrando pelo portão. De boca aberta, Sheila viu Máscara abraçar a amiga e lhe dar um beijo, só não caiu ao presenciar a cena porque Shura a segurou.

-Entendeu agora o que aconteceu no fim de semana, Sheila?

Com um gritinho agudo, a morena pulou no pescoço da amiga, feliz. E, no fim das contas, Romeo percebeu que não tinha sido tão difícil assim lidar com sua timidez.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, gostou, Ju? GOSTOU??? Lindo, eu adorei fazer esse Máscara romântico, fofo e tímido... E os demais, me digam o que acharam!

O nome Romeo foi dado ao Máscara pela Ju, ela uma vez me disse algo que eu concordo. Para não usar seu verdadeiro, ele tinha que ter um nome bonitinho, romântico, fresco até! E Romeo é bem assim, né?

Beijos e até a próxima!!! Ju, você eu vejo em **"Let's go, girls"**, leiam que é piração total, já está em meu profile!

(1) Escola Panamericana de Artes, uma das mais tradicionais da cidade, fica no Jardim Europa, em São Paulo. Boa parte dos fotógrafos mais badalados algum dia pisaram ali.

ou pagando mico po9r ndo fazer amigossgos porque assim nir. icional macarronada e foram comer em uma rua prar a tarantela.


End file.
